<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Placeres de la vida by smileinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689354">Placeres de la vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove'>smileinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My(love)strade [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established couple, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg y Mycroft difieren en gustos y maneras. ¿Encontrarán un término medio?<br/>Mystrade Monday Prompt #17. "Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.” - "No intentes arreglarme. No estoy roto".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My(love)strade [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Placeres de la vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día de cobro. Después de su boda, el día más feliz para Greg. Esa misma noche compraba la hamburguesa más grande, la cerveza más cara y las patatas de promoción. Cada mes.</p>
<p>—¿De qué son esta vez?</p>
<p>—Sushi. Como tu cena, Mycroft.</p>
<p>—Discrepo.</p>
<p>Para Mycroft la comida japonesa era una de las mejores. Cada día, antes de entrar al despacho, comía un aperitivo justo enfrente. Sobre todo sushi. El día de cobro se había convertido en algo para compartir. Desplegó un surtido de trufas de chocolate, vino blanco y, por supuesto, su debilidad.</p>
<p>—Esto sí es sushi. ¿Quieres probar? —Greg negó con una patata en la boca—. Ya —suspiró. Podríamos ir a un sitio.</p>
<p>—¿Al kebab nuevo?</p>
<p>—¿Qué? No. Estaba pensado en —el bolsillo de Lestrade vibró y sacó el teléfono. Resopló.</p>
<p>Cuántas veces le había dicho que lo dejara fuera de la mesa. Sus costumbres chocaban cada vez más con su paciencia. Un minuto. Dos. Su hermano no escribía tanto. Se cansó de esperar.</p>
<p>—¿Te gusta el Ritz? —Mycroft separó la trufa de sus labios—. Mi superior nos acaba de invitar.</p>
<p>—Necesitarás etiqueta.</p>
<p>—Bueno —mordió la esfera rozándole y, sin tragar, murmuró—. Vivo con ella.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>—¿Protocolo?</p>
<p>—Sí, Greg. La base de todo inglés.</p>
<p>—Discrepo.</p>
<p>La postura. La posición de los cubiertos. El saludo. Mycroft había hecho un índice con lo más importante. Apartó la cinta de correr y tomó nota.</p>
<p>—Camina.</p>
<p>—¿Los libros son necesarios?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto.</p>
<p>—¿En la cabeza?</p>
<p>Con los brazos en cruz. Recto. Greg se paseaba por el centro de la habitación. Los libros se tambaleaban cada vez que levantaba los ojos del suelo. Mycroft subía y bajaba las extremidades como un metrónomo. Finalmente cedieron sobre su pie.</p>
<p>—Lo sien… —sus ojos fijos en él.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, Greg —gimió—. Pasemos al siguiente.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>La mesa del salón era aún más glamurosa que en Navidad. Había decorado las ventanas, dispuesto la vajilla de plata, la cristalería de Bohemia y hasta sacado brillo a la lámpara de araña que presidía. Mycroft abrió las puertas y le ofreció el brazo. Con la mano libre calmó los nervios de su amado, posándola sobre el anillo. Haciéndolo girar.</p>
<p>—Cuchara y cuchillo a la derecha. Tenedor a la izquierda —desvió la vista.</p>
<p>—Correcto. ¿Y el vaso de agua?</p>
<p>—A la izquierda —dudó.</p>
<p>—A la derecha.</p>
<p>—De todas formas tomaré cerveza —rio. Mycroft frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>—No habrá cerveza, Greg. Es un sitio con estilo, no uno de tus bares —este arrastró la silla con ahínco y le clavó las pupilas—. ¿Qué?</p>
<p>—¡No intentes arreglarme! ¡No estoy roto, don Perfecto! —gritó—. Te pasas el día juzgándome. Eso no es comida, el sexo en el balcón es obsceno…</p>
<p>—Es obsceno.</p>
<p>—¡Y a nadie le importa! ¡Porque no tienes ni vecinos! —tomó aire.</p>
<p>Agarró una copa y la volvió a soltar. El cristal no tenía que pagar su enfado. Se miró los zapatos. Brillantes. Nunca habían brillado tanto. La hebilla del cinturón le segaba el vientre. Tres cuartos de hora ahí sentado y ahora se daba cuenta. Volvió a mirar a su marido. Lucía sosegado. La proporción de perder los papeles comparado con él era de 100:1. Eso tampoco lo apaciguaba.</p>
<p>—No quiero seguir. Voy a escribirle y… —Greg se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó.</p>
<p>—Ya hemos terminado —sentenció Mycroft.</p>
<p>—¿Y el saludo?</p>
<p>—No saludes.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Por fin llegó el gran día. Lestrade intentó evitarlo cinco veces. Al menos que Mycroft interfiriera. Esa cena era importante para el DI. Sin embargo, cuanto más insistía, más negativa recibía. No quiso practicar más. Apenas guardaba las formas, adrede. Lo desquiciaba. Estaba convencido de que era, con diferencia, la semana más horrible en años. Décadas. Estaba equivocado. El superintendente jefe llamó para confirmar el día: el día de cobro.</p>
<p>—Será rápido, Greg. Cenamos y nos vamos.</p>
<p>—Ya.</p>
<p>—Si quieres empiezo la conversación.</p>
<p>—Vale.</p>
<p>—¿Algo que no sea un monosílabo?</p>
<p>—Te quiero.</p>
<p>Mycroft le ofreció el brazo y cruzaron el vestíbulo. Las luces, el techo, los cristales. Lestrade no sabía en qué orden mirar. Los rincones dorados incrustados en los muros de más de un siglo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sobrecogido. Miró de soslayo y vio cómo su acompañante le sonreía. Cerró más el contacto y siguieron caminando.</p>
<p>Como había insinuado, el mayor de los Holmes encabezó el saludo y la tertulia: política. Mientras, él intentaba no desconectar y no comerse todos los entremeses. Calculaba cada cuánto asentir con el minutero bajo la mesa. Un truco de Mycroft. La aguja del reloj dio muchas vueltas. El segundo plato fue solomillo aderezado con deporte. Greg dibujó una amplia sonrisa. No obstante, se le fue cuando descubrió que el debate sería sobre críquet. Aprovechó para ir al baño. Pasear por allí le hacía sentir muy pequeño. Nada más sentarse de nuevo, llegaron los postres.</p>
<p>—El servicio está fatal —dijo el jefe tras tragarse un profiterol. El DI asintió. Por fin algo de lo que podía hablar.</p>
<p>—Sí. He tenido que usar mis pañuelos —Mycroft se ocultó tras la copa de vino.</p>
<p>—No le entiendo. ¿Qué pañuelos?</p>
<p>—Espere —se rascó la nuca. Mycroft dio otro sorbo—. ¿A qué servicio se refiere?</p>
<p>—Al de su casa. Mire cómo lleva la camisa —le señaló el superintendente jefe—. Es un desastre —Lestrade no pudo más. Se levantó, agarró la chaqueta y se fue sin mirar a nadie. A nadie.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Mycroft tardó más en fingir disculparse y pagar que en encontrarle. Se sentó a su lado y alcanzó un faláfel. Greg sacó el teléfono y los auriculares del mismo bolsillo. Le ofreció uno y de dio al reproductor. Holmes descubrió que lo que hacía bello a Puccini era su hermosa compañía. Con cerveza y todo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! :D<br/>Espero que les haya gustado :)<br/>¡Cuídense!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>